The Mysterious Man
by JellyRain
Summary: Being Re-written


It started out like any other Wednesday. I was working my usual shift at Joe's Rumba Coffee after class, when _he _walked in.

I was sitting at the register reading, since we were a bit slow. My eyes were still on my book when I heard the bell above the door ring. "Hi, welcome to Joe's Rumba Coffee. What can I….." I trailed off as I looked up. Standing in front of me was the strangest looking man I had ever seen. Yet, he was handsome in his own way. He had hair the color of snow, pushed back with a thin black headband. His eyes were red like a fine wine. "Like what you see?" he asked me raising a brow and smirking. I could feel my cheeks heating up, his teeth were so sharp looking, like a shark. Clearing my throat I said "N-no, now what can I get you?" _Crap, I stuttered_. "I'll take a large coffee to go, black." he said, handing over a couple of bills. "Coming right up." I smiled, taking and putting the money in the register. I gave the order to Killik and proceeded to read my book. "Hey, Maka?" I looked up at the man. "How do you know my name?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. He chuckled "Your nametag." Embarrassed, the only thing I could say was "Oh." The man just chuckled a bit more and asked "So..uh, what college do you go to?"

"I go to Shibusen University. You?" The man just shrugged one shoulder "Me too." _He must have a different major. I don't remember seeing him around. _"What's your name?" He smirked "Soul Eater." Just as I was about to open my mouth Killik came back out with Soul's coffee. "Sorry 'bout the wait man. I had to change to the filter." Killik said. "Don't worry about it, its cool." said Soul as Killik walked back to the kitchen. Soul grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen writing something down. He picked my hand up from where it lay on the counter, putting the napkin in my hand. "See ya 'round." And with that he walked out the door.

Curious, I looked down at the napkin to see what he had written. I saw seven digits and in very messy scrawl, two words were written, 'Call me'. Next to the words was a winking face. My cheeks got very hot and my heart was pounding. "Hey Maka, you feeling okay? Your face is red." Killik said coming out from the kitchen to get the mop. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Its just a bit hot in here." I said. "Oh, okay." said Killik. "Alright everyone, the mighty BlackStar is here!" I looked over to see BlackStar standing in what he calls his 'Godly pose'. I rolled my eyes and went to go clock out. "Its about time you got here BlackStar. I was not gonna cover for you if you were late again." BlackStar laughed "A god is never late, everyone else is just early!" I sighed. "Well, bye guys. See you tomorrow." I called, walking out the door.

As I walked back to the apartment I shared with my best friend Tsubaki, I pondered if I should really call Soul. He did give me his number so, maybe I should. Oh, but I don't think I can. I'd be too nervous. I suppose I could just ask Tsubaki for advice when she gets home. _Yeah, that's what I'll do. _I thought to myself as I unlocked the apartment door. I walked inside and kicked off my boots and went to go take a shower.

About two hours later, I had finished my shower and my homework and had gotten dressed in my pj's. I was just finishing eating my dinner when Tsubaki walked in. "I'm so sorry that I'm late Maka." She said with a guilty smile. "Tsu, its only six pm. I wasn't expecting you until seven, so don't worry. You aren't late." I said with a small giggle. "Oh, thank goodness." she said with a giggle of her own. "Hey Tsu, I have something I need to talk to you about." Tsubaki came to sit next to me on the couch. "What is it Maka?" she said with a hint of concern. I told her what had happened at work and showed her the napkin Soul had given me. "Aww, so cute!" Tsubaki squealed. "Should I call him?" I asked, taking back the napkin. "Well, I think that's up to you Maka. But if I were you then I would call him. He sounds charming." she said with a smile. Determined I said "Okay, I'll call him in the morning."

"Good for you." Tsubaki said giving me a quick hug. I hugged her back and then excused myself to my room. I closed my bedroom door with a yawn and went over to my bed. Pulling down the covers and tucking myself in, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


End file.
